Rewrite the expression in the form $y^n$. $\sqrt[4]{y^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac73}}y^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac13}}}=$
Answer: $\begin{aligned} \sqrt[4]{y^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac73}}y^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac13}}}&=\sqrt[4]{y^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac73+\dfrac13}}} \\\\ &=\sqrt[4]{y^{^{\scriptsize \dfrac83}}} \\\\ &=\left(y^{^{\scriptsize \dfrac83}}\right)^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac14}} \\\\ &=y^{^{\scriptsize \dfrac83\cdot\dfrac14}} \\\\ &=y^{^{\scriptsize \dfrac23}} \end{aligned}$